Stregheria
by Zakurayui
Summary: ¿Cual es el precio de una Strega...? Morir... Vivir... Fallecer y desaparecer... Aun asi todo conlleva a una sola ley, vida por vida...


**Los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Aang, no me pertenecen y si fuera asi Aang nunca escuchenme bien NUNCA se hubiera quedado con Katara si no con Toph n_n ARRIBA EL TAANG**

* * *

"Ser la única persona con neuronas tiene sus consecuencias" sonrió, bien la idea de pasar las últimas tres horas con esos petulantes le molestaba.

"Vaya… la princesita saco las garras" pronuncio una voz tras de ella, la pelinegra sonrió.

"Al menos no soy una inadaptada con aires de grandeza" rio cuanto tiempo sin /verla/

"Yo también te extrañe" tan solo respondió la morena, corriendo asía dicha pelinegra y envolverla en un abrazo "Has crecido pequeña Toph"

"Cuando me vuelvas a decir pequeña saldrás volando hacia la otra habitación, y lo juro no es muy reconfortante"

"No has cambiado" dijo la morena con una sonrisa, la última vez que había visto a su amiga era cuando ella tenía seis y la pelinegra tres, desde que recordaba la pelinegra era un poco hostil tenía la idea que las personas podrían hacerle daño por su /condición/ y por eso se comportaba de esa manera hostil, fría, distante… lo último que había sabido de ella era que, gracias a su forma un poco ruda y a su persistencia había logrado ser una de las mejores hechiceras, formando así ser parte del concilio a sus apenas catorce años de vida. Aun sin tener a un asistente lo cual había impresionado a más de uno ya que todos sabían que cuando alcanzas los límites de la magia (Si como todo la magia tenia cierto límite que al sobrepasarlo te quedas con ese nivel, cabe decir que la única forma en que puedes hacerte un poco fuerte es teniendo un asistente algo que todos los hechiceros más poderosos tienen, que eran hasta cierto punto una mezcla de sangre pura e impura, es decir, la sangre humana y la sangre mágica) la pelinegra aun no llegaba a sus límites y eso preocupaba a más de uno incluso a la morena que tenía enfrente.

"¡¿QUE?! ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" pregunto la pelinegra, sintiendo la mirada de la morena, no le gustaba que la vieran con compasión bien era ciega pero eso ¿Qué? Era mejor que muchos de los inadaptados que estaban en esa sala.

"mm… Nada, solo recordaba" dijo la morena moviendo su rostro negativamente, la pelinegra suspiro.

"Espero que sea algo bueno porque si no juro que yo misma me encargare de…" se contuvo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Por cierto donde está el idiota de Zuko ya sabes chispita, escuche por ahí que estuvo a punto de morir de una intoxicación a causa de un conjuro mal hecho"

"No deberías hablar a espaldas de las personas"dijo una voz serena entre dientes, la joven sonrió.

"Yo no hablo a las espaldas de nadie…"

"Entonces ¿sabías que estaba aquí?" inquirió el joven de mirada ámbar.

"Por favor Zuko soy ciega no Idiota, cualquiera se daría cuenta con ese perfume que usas, ¡ ¿Qué?! Se lo robaste a un Zorrillo o por que el olor" el joven apretó sus puños tanto tiempo sin ver a aquel pequeño demonio para que al último no cambiara en nada.

"¡Ahora si te matooo!" dijo el joven de mirada ámbar siendo interceptado por una joven de mirada azul.

"Zuko cálmate" pidió la morena varios ojos se posaron en ellos viendo como la pelinegra reía a todo pulmón.

"Vaya… así que por fin chispita y tu están juntos ¿no es así princesita?" pronuncio la pelinegra reclamando la atención de ambos jóvenes sonrojados, la pelinegra asintió "Ya se me hacia tanto tiempo"

"T-toph ¿por qué dices eso?" pregunto la morena con nerviosismo en la voz, la pelinegra solo sonrió.

"Todo lo que tenía que sucederles es que fueran /compañeros/ ¿para que por fin declararan su empedernido amor? Vaya… y yo soy la que está mal" dijo la pelinegra tomando un canapé de cangrejo y llevárselo a la boca, la cara sonrojada de ambos jóvenes no tenía precio "Que asco" dijo la joven mientras escupía lo comido "Bueno sea como sea, los felicito después de casi diez años pueden disfrutar su amor" dijo mientras se marchaba con paso despreocupado siendo seguida por varios ojos curiosos ¿Acaso era aquella pequeña pelinegra la joven hechicera más poderosa del mundo?

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer n_n**


End file.
